


Спасти

by mciron2013



Series: Конрад Айсен [1]
Category: Original Work, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Saving the World, Saving the dead heroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Поклоннику ОЭ предоставлена возможность встретить одного из персонажей и попытаться его спасти.





	1. 1

— Ну, как вам вино? — спросил меня мой собеседник.  
Я на секунду задумался, пытаясь понять, как и в какой мере могу влиять на ситуацию.  
— Благодарю вас, вино великолепно, — вежливо ответил я. Он усмехнулся и пригубил из своего бокала, но не поставил его на подлокотник кресла, а продолжал держать.  
Мне осталось только гадать, усмехнулся ли он потому, что понял, что вин я раньше пробовал немного, или просто доволен вечером и любопытной компанией.  
— Так значит, вы утверждаете, что прибыли сюда из какого-то неведомого мира, в котором всё, что происходит в нашем мире, уже описано некой женщиной, — заметил он.  
— Совершенно верно, — согласился я.  
— Любопытная ересь.  
— Это было бы ересью, если бы не являлось правдой, — вежливо вставил я и тут же испугался, что он сочтёт мои слова дерзостью. Как-то раньше не приходило в голову, насколько жестокими являются здешние нравы по сравнению с нашими.  
— Разумеется, что-то в вашем заявлении есть, — продолжал он, глядя в огонь. Я поёрзал в кресле: сидеть на краешке было неудобно, хотелось пододвинуться ближе к огню, но я не рисковал делать лишних движений.  
— Однако я всегда тяготел к ереси, — говорил он, словно не услышав меня. Конечно, мне стоило сразу выдать себя за сына высокопоставленного лица, ведь он не смог бы проверить. А теперь он относился ко мне только так, как было принято. Впрочем, наверняка бы догадался о лжи. — Расскажите мне… — он задумался, устремив на меня рассеянный взгляд.  
Я стиснул зубы и постарался унять дрожь, искренне надеясь, что трясусь не от страха, а от холода. Нет, если он не убьёт меня, когда наиграется, я, честное слово, открою им секрет центрального отопления!  
— Может быть, вы хотите узнать о… — начал я и спохватился. — Какой сейчас год?  
Его взгляд тут же стал цепким.  
— Юноша, вас не учили, что перебивать чужое молчание иногда так же невежливо, как и чужую речь?  
— Простите, — повинился я. — Я только хотел вам помочь…  
Дрожь прошлась по моему позвоночнику, как только я понял, что в первую очередь любой человек спрашивает о своей судьбе. И что я ему скажу? Если правду — то какова будет его реакция? Гнев, чреватый для меня ужасом и болью? А если солгать? Но тогда он не сможет попытаться избежать написанного. И даже если оставит меня возле себя, не факт, что я смогу вмешаться в события так, чтобы изменить их. Не факт, что я тоже не…  
— Вам дурно? — совершенно равнодушно поинтересовался он и снова отпил вина. — Неужели на вас так действует моё присутствие? Или в этой вашей книге написано, что я питаюсь наивными юношами?  
Я попробовал улыбнуться.  
— Нет, что вы. Хотя книга на мой вкус слишком жестока, я надеюсь… — у меня не хватило дыхания. — Надеюсь, что всё, описанное в ней, это частные случаи…  
Он скривился и допил вино. Бокал стукнул о подлокотник.  
— В первую очередь, я хотел бы узнать о вас, — скривился мой собеседник. — И, к слову, сейчас триста девяносто восьмой год Круга Скал. Хотя понятия не имею, чем это вам поможет.  
Я почувствовал себя на экзамене. И этот, в отличие от тех, что мне пришлось сдавать в студенческие годы, был гораздо более неприятным. Хотя бы потому, что здесь не ставили оценок.  
— Что именно вы хотели бы… — начал я и поперхнулся под испепеляющим взглядом. — В вашем мире пусть меня зовут Конрад — потому, что моё настоящее имя не будет здесь иметь никакого смысла. Мне двадцать два. Книгу я прочитал год с лишним назад. Тогда же я присоединился к другим её поклонникам и, не скрою, мечтал когда-нибудь попасть в ваш мир. Забыв о том, что всё сказанное или написанное так или иначе становится реальностью.   
Он с прищуром оглядел меня, словно оценивая.  
— Вы что-нибудь умеете? — спросил он. — Было бы странно, если бы в вашем мире дошли до пределов совершенства, когда никому ничем не нужно было заниматься.   
Нервно засмеявшись, я всё же попытался сесть поудобнее.  
— Я не умею ничего из того, что пригодилось бы в вашем мире, — наконец признался я. — Умение сражаться любым оружием мне недоступно, так же как и искусство придворной беседы, и верховая езда, и всё прочее, что благородные дворяне умеют с малых лет…  
— Говорите вы красиво, — скривился он. — И лжёте тоже.   
Я замер. О способах выяснения правды, принятых в Кэртиане, я более-менее знал. И о наказаниях, особенно в его… ведомстве.   
— Почему вы так решили?  
Он повёл рукой, едва не задев бокал. На руке блеснул перстень, но тёплый яркий отблеск на драгоценном камне был всего лишь мимолётным обманом.  
— Потому что не бывает так, чтобы человек ничего не умел.  
— Я что-то вроде сьентифика, — признался я. — Всё, что я умею, это рыться в книгах. Это моя работа, я не знаю другой и этим зарабатываю себе на жизнь.  
— Ну вот, это уже что-то, — и я немного расслабился, почувствовав в его тоне нечто доброжелательное. — Так какого вы происхождения?  
Я стиснул зубы.  
— Незаконнорожденный мещанин, если переводить на ваши реалии. Однако учтите, что в нашем мире это не клеймо.  
— В нашем тоже, — отмахнулся он, и меня на мгновение захлестнула обида. Конечно, клеймо дворянского бастарда — вот настоящая беда, а на дела мещан можно не обращать внимания. — Ну, главное вы мне сообщили, остальное я узнаю сам, когда мне понадобится.  
В ответ на мой немой вопрос он пояснил:  
— Полагаю, вы не льстите себе насчёт умения владеть собой.  
Я не льстил. Как-то мне сказали, что те, кто постоянно молчит, обычно имеют очень подвижную мимику, которая компенсирует молчание. Часто потом ловил себя на этом. В Кэртиане я оказался вторым Окделлом, даже внешне был похож. Вот засада! Вместо того, чтобы спасать полюбившийся мир и живущих в нём людей, я вынужден был выслушивать насмешки одного из них.  
— В любом случае я пока не собираюсь возвращаться и готов принять ту роль, которая мне будет уготована в этом мире, — твёрдо ляпнул я и тут же сообразил, что это была глупость. Мой собеседник, видимо, был того же мнения. Приподняв бровь, он наблюдал за мной, как наблюдал бы, наверное, за степным ызаргом, сидя на коне. Под этим взглядом мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.   
— Странно, а я полагал, что, раз у вас хватило ума попасть к нам, вы и выбраться сумеете без потерь. К тому же вы знаете, кому из нас что уготовано. Даже плясунья-монахиня не знала, чем всё кончится, затевая свою игру с людьми.  
— Я не она, — не согласился я. — Мне не нужна никакая игра, просто я твёрдо уверен, что события должны содержать в себе гармоничное начало.  
— Даже если это смерть? — удивился он.  
— Даже смерть должна быть логичной.  
— Налейте вина, — совершенно неожиданно приказал он. Вставая из кресла, я убедился в том, что надо мной висит проклятие Окделлов, хотя о нём в каноне ничего не говорилось. Хорошо ещё, что я знал, как правильно наливать вино и как открывать здешние бутылки, хотя не всегда справлялся и с земными. Впрочем, когда угодившей в тело Дика Создательнице пришлось открывать вино, она потерпела неудачу. Мне ещё повезло.  
Я подал бокал с полупоклоном. Откуда это всё вылезает во мне? Считать ли это раболепием или в мире Кэртианы это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим? Но поклон вышел естественным, как будто я всю жизнь был слугой. Некстати вспомнилась песня, потянула за собой мысли о том, что я мог бы сейчас просто сидеть за своей крошкой, как я ласково называл нетбук, и набирать наш диалог, а не участвовать в нём вживую. Однако здесь слишком холодно… Интересно, вяжут ли здешние женщины свитера? Хорошо было бы натягивать рукава на руки… Македонский кэртианского образца — кроссовер?  
— А ваша смерть была бы логичной?  
Я замер. Сглотнул. Попытался прогнать противный страх и чувство бессилия.  
— Мне это неведомо, — наконец произнёс я. — В конце концов вы сами понимаете, что про меня в книге ничего не было сказано.  
— Значит, та книга, в которой мы с вами сейчас разговариваем, уже не та книга, которую вы читали? — уточнил он насмешливо и соизволил принять у меня бокал.  
Переведя дыхание, я снова опустился в своё кресло и только потом вспомнил, что забыл налить вина и себе.  
— Вы правы, — признал я. — И мне остаётся только надеться, что своим появлением в вашем мире я хоть как-то смогу повлиять на события, и…  
— Продолжайте, — потребовал он, нахмурившись. Кого я обманываю, он наверняка понял, что я если недоговариваю.  
— Чтобы они достигли своего логического завершения.  
— Что вы подразумеваете под словами «логическое завершение»?  
— В каждом произведении должна быть логика и гармония, — объяснил я, немного успокоившись. Профессиональный подход вселял уверенность. — Тогда оно закончено и несёт какую-то идею. Но согласитесь, неверно, когда создатель некоего мира поступает так, что одни герои оказываются в заведомо проигрышном положении только потому, что ему не нравятся?  
— В таком случае, зачем их создавать? — он пожал плечами и только теперь вспомнил про свой бокал, отпил и испытующе взглянул на меня. — Так вы хотите исправить ошибки, которые допустила создательница этого мира? Не слишком ли много вы на себя берёте?  
— А если я делаю это ради людей, к которым испытываю симпатию и уважение? — не удержался я. — Если хочу увидеть их счастливыми, преодолевшими все трудности? Если хочу, чтобы больше никто не погиб?  
Он смотрел внимательно.  
— Но ведь всё равно кому-то придётся.  
Я не нашёл что ответить.  
Он покачал бокал в руке, разглядывая вино на свет. Интересно, у многих в Кэртиане есть эта привычка? Многие ли наслаждаются не только вкусом, но и цветом, или это с детства приобретённое умение проверять питьё на яд?  
— Почему именно я? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от бокала. — Только не лгите, что у вас не было выбора, куда попасть.  
— Не стану, — пообещал я. Никогда не приходилось сообщать кому-то о смерти. Тем более, о его собственной. — Почему я попал к вам? Потому, что не люблю несправедливость.  
— И вы решили восстановить её, начав с меня? Замечательно. Не нашли никого другого?  
— Вы злитесь, — сказал я. К подобной некуртуазной прямолинейности он наверняка не привык, и это должно было немного выбить его из колеи.  
Не выбило.  
— Я, кажется, задал вопрос.  
Я помолчал, глядя на него. На кривящиеся губы человека, который не знал своей судьбы. Я знал его будущее и своё прошлое, ему было неведомо ни то, ни другое, и он был счастлив в своём незнании. Человек из другого мира забавлял его, он не поверил бы в мой рассказ, если бы я не появился из ниоткуда у него на глазах. Только теперь я понял свою задачу. Я должен был его сломать. Переубедить человека, который был вдвое старше меня и повидал в шестнадцать раз больше.  
Он смотрел на меня, рассеянно приглаживая светлые волосы у виска, и ждал.  
Губы меня не слушались.  
— Я просто… за вас в ответе.  
Он смотрел на меня недоумённо, а потом расхохотался.  
— Вы? В ответе за меня? Да вы, сударь, забылись!  
Я молчал, опустив глаза. Убедив его и уверившись, что он избежал опасности, я должен был отправляться дальше и разбираться со многими другими — теми, к кому успел привязаться. Теми, кто умирал у меня на руках. И времени было мало, всего два года.  
А если я приму неверное решение?  
Я сжал подлокотники кресла.  
— Послушайте, прошу вас, — начал я. — Минуту назад я хотел умолять вас о том, чтобы вы ушли в отставку. Это спасло бы вас от многого…  
— Моя клятва родине не пустой звук, — немедленно отозвался он. — И прекратите юлить, сударь.  
— Покажите мне того идиота, который захочет знать свою судьбу, — процедил я. — Зная, что, возможно, её не удастся изменить. Что всех моих сил и знаний не хватит, чтобы помочь вам.  
— Послушайте, юноша, — покровительственно начал он, смерив меня взглядом. — Я, кажется, велел вам прекратить. Выкладывайте, что ваша создательница про меня написала?  
Я смотрел, наверное, с ужасом.  
— Вы уверены? — беспомощно переспросил я, загнанный в угол. На что ещё рассчитывал?  
Он сделал большой глоток, ополовинив бокал.  
— Я ценю ваше стремление мне помочь, — сказал он. — Спасти кого-то или весь мир в целом — благая цель. Но позвольте, я сам решу, что мне делать со своей жизнью. Я хочу знать правду.  
— И жить с ней? Жить с ней ещё несколько лет?  
Оставшийся глоток вина качнулся в бокале.  
— Разве истинное мужество состоит не в том, чтобы знать свою судьбу и всё равно делать то, что делаешь? — его голос стал мягче, словно он вспоминал что-то хорошее.  
Я поперхнулся.  
— Мужество?! Вы?! — и прикусил язык.  
Его усмешка стала оскалом, но не страшным.  
— Я. А теперь рассказывайте, и подумаем над решением этой маленькой проблемы, которая вас так тревожит. И, забегая вперёд, надеюсь, у вас нет морской болезни.


	2. 3

Марсель отстал от стремительно идущего впереди Алвы и боялся не догнать. Он продрался через какой-то куст, споткнулся о камень и едва не рухнул, наткнувшись на внезапно остановившегося Алву. Спина его была прямой, как палка, и смотрел он на что-то впереди себя. Марсель выглянул из-за его плеча и в изумлении увидел неизвестно откуда взявшегося человека, который преграждал им путь. Это был юноша лет двадцати, в потрёпанном камзоле с чужого плеча, рыжеватый, взъерошенный, с грязными волосами, стянутыми на затылке в неаккуратный хвост.  
— Успел! — выдохнул он, не отрывая взгляда от Алвы. — Господин герцог, ваши планы мне известны!  
— Так просветите же меня, сударь, каковы были мои планы, — выплюнул Алва, — если, вы говорите, они вам известны!  
— Не смейте прыгать в дыру! — совершенно неподобающим тоном заявил юноша и поджал губы. — Ничем хорошим для Кэртианы это не кончится.  
Марсель решил, что впору вмешаться, тем более что Алва, как он понимал, был уже в настоящем бешенстве.  
— С дороги, — потребовал Алва тем временем, но Марсель успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо:  
— В дыру? — переспросил он. — Рокэ, что же вы мне не сказали, что мы должны будем куда-то прыгать? Я бы оделся более подобающим для таких приключений образом.  
Алва обернулся на него, и в его движении Марселю почудилась неуверенность.  
— А вы, сударь, — добавил Марсель единственно для того, чтобы не дать Алве ничего сказать, — может быть, вначале представитесь, а потом расскажете нам о свойствах этой чудесной дыры, в которую, по-вашему, Рокэ не должен прыгать?  
Он посильнее сжал плечо Алвы, думая, что, когда они останутся наедине, герцогу предстоит многое ему объяснить.  
— Представиться. Ах, да, — нервным движением юноша откинул волосы со лба. — Вы можете называть меня Конрадом, фамилии я меняю по своему усмотрению, и я личный секретарь вице-адмирала Бермессера, советник по особо важным делам вице-адмирала Вальдеса, библиотекарь герцога Придда, порученец генерала Ариго, адъютант маршала Савиньяка, и нет, я не сошёл с ума.  
После этой тирады плечо Алвы понадобилось Марселю только для того, чтобы не упасть. Алва высвободился у него и присел на ближайший валун. Взгляд его, обращённый на пришельца, полыхал яростью и недоверием.  
— Так, юноша, — промолвил он. — У вас есть десять минут, чтобы убедить меня в том, что вы не Леворукий в человеческом облике.  
Молодой человек в нерешительности переступил с ноги на ногу и вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Тогда слушайте, господа, — сказал он. — Вам известно, что Кэртиана — не единственный существующий мир, однако вы не знаете того, что в нашем мире Кэртиана — книга.  
— Книга? — переспросил Марсель и присел, потеснив Алву на валуне. К тому же, так легче было следить за тем, чтобы он не вздумал сбежать.  
— Да, книга, — подтвердил юноша, и его глаза разгорелись огнём обожания.  
Разговор обещал быть дольше, чем десять минут.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Написано на ОЭ-фест.  
> Собственно, первое появление Конрада Айсена как персонажа.  
> Благодарность: Mutineer.


End file.
